Unlikeliness
by Rexcaliburr
Summary: It's the holidays and Spy's going away for a little alone time. What happens when Soldier suddenly shows up in his flight and refuses to leave? Spy's left to deal with the loud, annoying man and prevent him from spoiling Christmas. Soldier on the other hand, has some ideas on how to let Spy have the most American Christmas ever. Friendship, a little bromance, and explosions ensue.


**A/N. Hello guys! To celebrate the holiday season I thought I would write a little fanfic that involves a lot of hilarity, stupid things, and yes, friendship between two very unlikely people: Soldier and Spy! Please remember to R&R if you like what you're reading, and there will be more chapters to come very soon!**

**-Rex**

There was a certain crispness to the air that hit Soldier in the face when he stepped out of base. He had a cigar between his lips, a thick scarf around his neck, and a rocket launcher mounted on his shoulder. Even from under his helmet he could see snow lining the outsides of the base at Badwater Basin. Ah, snow. Winter was here and that only meant one thing - holiday ceasefire was soon!

It was a rule that the mercenaries of Mann Co got their longest holiday during this time. Miss Pauling had suggested it, the mercenaries had agreed to it, and Administrator had not liked it, but allowed it anyway. After all, even a cranky old woman like herself needed a break from staring at the mercenaries constantly.

Soldier pulled the cigar from his lips and tapped the ashen tip away before shoving it back between his lips. He aimed the rocket launcher down and fired, letting himself fly from the base all the way to the top of the ramp near point C.

There were no BLUs out at all, the cart was nowhere to be seen and the whole of Badwater was silent. It was a mutual agreement between both teams that the holidays were not for killing each other. Soldier could half agree with that. If he had to kill someone he gladly would have, but if he didn't, that was fine too.

Launching himself into the air again, he went up to the top of the building overlooking point B, taking a moment to admire the view of the entire Badwater. Snow had fallen over just about everything, from the payload cart tracks to the hoodoos outside BLU's base. He lowered his launcher, taking another drag of the cigar.

A sudden hissing sound emitted from behind him and upon reflex he spun around, raising the launcher again. He scowled as a Spy dressed in a red coat materialized out of thin air.

"You're oddly quiet today," Spy remarked. He himself had a cigarette between his lips, and a coat lined with fur buttoned over his suit. He was annoying, in Soldier's eyes.

Soldier nudged his rocket launcher. "How do I know you're not that traitorous BLU frog?" He demanded. Spy rolled his eyes and spread his arms out to the sides, showing he was carrying no weapon in hand.

"You can shoot me and find out if you like, although all you'll be finding is one very pissed me waiting for you back at the base. And I doubt that poor excuse for a Spy would offer to let you shoot him," Spy remarked. He walked up to Soldier, letting the larger man take in his words.

A small smile tugged at the corner of the assassin's lips. "It's definitely a very nice view from up here. You see this very often, mon ami?" He asked. Surely Soldier saw this view a lot more than he did. Spy only came up here when the BLU Engineer decided to set up shop on the ledge.

"Only all the time, Frenchie," Soldier chuckled. While on the field the two didn't quite get along, simply because Spy thought Soldier was an uncultured, loud creature and Soldier considered Spy an un-American asshole, they were still brothers in arms.

They lapsed into silence a bit more, simply admiring the view from the building roof, till Spy glanced down at his watch. "Well, I'm going back. I'm going to pack my things before I leave for the holidays," he said. Soldier's attention was caught from that.

"You're going somewhere?" He asked.

"Well of course. You don't honestly expect me to spend the one holiday we get here, with people like Scout."

"Can I come?"

Spy frowned at the question. "No, you can't," he said.

"Well why not?"

"Simply because I do not want you along." With that, Spy disappeared and left.

Well, Soldier wasn't just going to let Spy turn him away like that, now was he? He took a last look at BLU's base, before grabbing his launcher and returning to base where a steaming mug of coffee was probably waiting.


End file.
